1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a two-part piston for an internal combustion engine.
2. The Prior Art
A two-part piston for an internal combustion engine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,514 B1, which consists of an upper part and a lower part. The piston has a circumferential cooling channel radially on the outside and close to the piston crown. The channel is closed off by the upper part on the piston crown side and by a cooling channel cover, which is part of the lower part, on the skirt side. Two skirt elements that lie opposite one another are formed onto the radial outside of the cooling channel cover, and are connected with one another by way of two pin bosses that lie opposite one another. The pin bosses are each formed onto the cooling channel cover by a pin boss connection. The upper part and the lower part of this known piston are produced from steel.
Pistons consisting of an upper part and a lower part are usually produced for utility vehicles. These pistons therefore generally have relatively large dimensions and therefore a relatively great weight.